


Nothing happened

by holling



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, bc they're the cutest, not sure of other ships but this is a holling fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holling/pseuds/holling
Summary: So, nothing happened?
Relationships: Darling Charming/Holly O'Hair
Kudos: 4





	Nothing happened

I’m used to getting some weird looks whenever I talk about how much I love being at school or how much I missed it once the summer’s over. I can’t say that I don’t get why people would hate it, because I do, I do understand the burden that it represents for 99% of us, the stress that comes with it, the pressure of getting good grades and maintaining a good reputation that aligns with each students assigned fairytale, and there’s nothing I can say about that because I feel it too. Maybe I’m just extremely optimistic or somewhere near the line of masochist, but, the experience of actual school, the one I had only read of and seen in movies before I got to Ever After High, the experience of being outside the tower or even the castle for once in my life, meeting people without our parents meddling, living far away from the only place I knew and making new friends. That's what I felt life was for. 

I’ll sometimes talk to Poppy about it and how it almost feels like one big sleepover, and then she’ll complain about not being able to actually have a sleepover in the dorms or something like that, I can’t say I don’t understand her either, she has left the castle more than I have, she stopped being homeschooled earlier than I did and even has her own hair salon at such a young age, I really admire her. 

Maybe I am over optimistic or maybe, I have to start telling myself the truth more often, because I know it’s not just the eternal sleepover feeling and the teenage years idealization that make me love school, it’s fear that makes me appreciate these times. 

The fear of being taken away for real one of these days, for Grimm knows how long, and the fear of being rescued, the fear of spending time in an unknown place and hearing the famous words “Rapunzel! let down your hair!” in a deep voice, only to look down and see a prince charming standing at the bottom of my prison, looking up to what will most probably be the only window in the tower, with hope irradiating from his eyes, hope for his destiny to be fulfilled, hope for becoming someone in the fairytale world, maybe, hope to get applauded for saving the damsel and bringing her back home, Hope for...

What are you doing, lil sis? - concentration ruined. I instinctively flipped the page and looked at my sister

nothing… just, you know, my diary…- I said while slowly closing the notebook - I… Can you please remember to give me a warning next time? You know how easily I get startled...  


Oh right, sorry. By the way! they’re giving these at the castleteria - she said while lifting a chocolate eclair on her hand for me to see - I think Ginger made them for those that get hungry before dinner is served, do you want to go get one? I swear I was going to bring you one myself, but I thought that you could use the air

I totally could use the air, thank you - I said while giving her a smile - Let’s go? - I held my hand out for her to take. She nodded and took my hand to then leave our room together.

  
  



End file.
